


Perfect

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Anxious Alec, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Understanding Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gift was elegant.  Beautiful. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

  
The gift was elegant.  Beautiful.  A simple picture, black and white and artistically rendered with a carefully placed velvet ribbon.  He  could see Joshua’s eye in the  lighting of the photograph, touching Alec’s features, showing the warmth and loyalty that hid behind flippant words.  It spoke of soul searching and giving something that was so very precious and Logan knew he would never be able to give away. 

Alec watched with fear and anxiety in his eyes.  He was offering himself up and didn’t understand that Logan would have brought down Manticore by himself to have this. 

“Its just-“

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> for my December Drabble Days, for [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/)**downfall35** 's prompt of Alec/Logan, not your typical Christmas gift :P


End file.
